Convince Ourselves That We're Better Off Gone
by Light The Visionary
Summary: Leaving Wammy's wasn't as difficult as it should have been.


**A/N - And I am back, having actually watched Death Note this time x] I can now honestly call myself a fan. Just not of Light. He's an idiot. Though, I did almost die laughing at "I'll take a potato chip…AND EAT IT!" I ROFL - ed. On that note, did anyone else think that the face Mello made in episode 27 when Roger asked him to work with Near was the single greatest anime facial expression of all time? Some funny shit right there.**

**Also, I probably will get around to writing Matt's POV of Unspoken eventually; I just had to get this out of my system first. Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. No need to remind me.

* * *

**

Living in Wammy's House, you'd think it'd be great. You'd think that you'd get some intelligent conversation or some interesting classes once in a while. It _is_ the home of Intelligence after all.

You couldn't be more wrong. There's nothing even remotely intelligent or interesting about 150 odd bratty, snot nosed children tearing around acting like fools and annoying the shit out of you 24/7.

If there was ever a place where I felt superior, it was Wammy's House.

Living there was noisy, irritating, emotionally taxing and downright suffocating. But it was bearable.

It was bearable because we all had something to care about. Something to focus on. Like me with beating Near, and Matt with his video games.

And it was tolerable because it was better than what we had come from. Better than our shitty families, and shitty houses, and even shittier lives.

I spent seven years in Wammy's. Seven years of annoyance and rules. Seven years of stability. Safety even.

I was fourteen when I left. Almost fifteen.

I left the day I was told that the man who had made my life worth something had been killed.

I left the day I found out that L Lawliet was dead.

Looking back, maybe I could have handled it better. I probably shouldn't have thrown what could have been considered a tantrum and stomped out of Roger's office like a petulant child.

And what's more, I probably shouldn't have brought my best friend with me.

The first thing I did after I exited Roger's office was hunt down Matt. He hadn't been difficult to find.

As I'd expected, he was sitting on the windowsill playing a PSP and smoking a cigarette.

I'd stood there for maybe a minute before I'd been able to tell him. I wasn't the only one who L had saved.

"L's dead." I'd said eventually. So bluntly I'd surprised myself. I'd sounded… Detached?

Matt had silently turned off his PSP and set it aside and closed his eyes.

"I know." He'd said.

I had no idea how he could have known. I still don't know. I'm certain that Near and I were the first to be told. But then again, I hadn't been all that surprised. Matt always knew a lot more than he let on.

"I'm leaving." I'd said, grabbing a bag and beginning to throw my belongings into it.

"I know that too." He'd said quietly.

We'd stayed in complete silence after that.

Me packing, him staring at the floor.

I had just finished packing when the quietness got too much for me. Tossing my bag onto my bed, I had turned to him

"Come with me."

A few moments passed and then he'd nodded slowly and deliberately as he stood up.

He'd pulled a bag out from underneath his bed and looked at me.

"As if I was ever going to let you leave without me." He'd said, smirking.

And we'd left. Just like that.

No goodbyes, no drama.

We just walked out, leaving the closet thing to home either of us had ever known behind us without as much as a glance back.

Home never meant very much to us anyway.

**A/N - The title and the last line are from the song '**_**Some Crap About the Future.' **_**by Electric President. That song always reminds me of Mello and Matt. I do plan on doing a companion piece to this, which is basically Matt's POV of the whole situation and how he knew L was dead and all that jazz.**

**Hope you enjoyed x]**

**Reviews are appreciated, but not demanded.**


End file.
